More than once
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud's been left to keep himself busy for over two weeks and is feeling a little 'tense'. He has no idea where his request will take him, or how many times he will get to enjoy himself that night. Rated M - Yaoi WARNING! Part of the four way split saga


**The introduction is a little shaky but the naughtiness is good, so please forgive me if the excuse for their bedroom fun is a littel pathetic.**

**As always I don't own a thing, except my filthy mind, and the story is rated M for Major Yaoi warning. **

**Also worth noting that Sephiroth gets a little rough with Cloud (but not majorly), so please don't hate me if you don't like it.**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you all think.**

* * *

**More than once**

"Hey Spiky, what's up?" the soldier asked casually, drawing the cadet from his internal musings.

"Huh?" Cloud responded blinking as if pulled from a daze.

"You're pretty quiet tonight, what's bothering you" Zack asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Cloud looked up at the men around him, as they enjoyed their first meal together in a while, and felt the small wave of heat wash over him again. He had missed their company, in more ways than one, and was currently feeling a little embarrassed by the way his body was suddenly reacting to their combined presence.

Due to various assignments they had all been busy, leaving him on his own for over two weeks with nothing to do except keep busy with studies. Reno had been on a Turk related assignment somewhere with Tseng, while Zack had been on a mission with Angeal and a group of third class soldiers as part of their training. The only person who had remained on the base with him was Sephiroth, but due to the general's busy schedule there had never been a suitable time to meet.

"It's nothing" the cadet mumbled, as he continued to poke at the food on his plate.

The evening was supposed to have been an enjoyable event, giving them a chance to catch up with each other over dinner, but it had slowly become obvious that something was bothering the cadet. They had all watched as Cloud hardly touched the food in front of him, his fork merely pushing the items around his plate aimlessly, the young man's mind clearly on other things. The relaxed atmosphere had begun to get heavy, the men becoming worried, as their conversation's got shorter and harder to maintain. It had been the soldier who took the first step in breaking the awkward silence and he wasn't about to accept the answer he was given.

"Come on, something's bothering you." He coaxed softly trying to keep the tone light.

"I .... " Cloud began shifting restlessly on the chair.

"You..." Zack encouraged gently.

"I'm ... a little ... tense" Cloud mumbled as the blush crept up his face.

"Tense huh? I see." The soldier teased softly and Cloud's blush deepened.

"So what did you want to do about it?"

"I was thinking ... wondering maybe if ..." the cadet's words faltered in uncertainty .

"If..." Zack probed gently.

"If maybe ... we could ... fool around" Cloud managed as his cheeks turned the darkest shade of red they had seen so far on the blonde.

"Anyone of us in particular?" Zack asked casually, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Reno" Cloud whispered, his eyes nervously looking at the red head.

The Turk in question had just been consuming a mouthful of food, only half listening to the teasing conversation, and now spat it out half choking on the substance. Reno coughed loudly, desperately trying to clear his airway, the spasms making his eyes water as he stared at the blonde across from him. They all waited silently as he calmed himself and began to take normal breaths again, the tears leaving damp tracks on his cheeks.

"You ok?" Zack asked

"Oh hell, yea" Reno cheered as his face took on a look of pure delight.

Before any of them could speak the red head had moved round the table and grabbed Cloud, lifting him up and over his shoulder, before striding towards the master bedroom. There was an audible squeak of surprise as the cadet was dropped onto the soft mattress and Reno grinned wildly as he took in the delightful sight of the blonde spread out in front of him. Zack and Sephiroth appeared in the room a minute later, the dinner having been completely forgotten now, and wasted no time in working together to strip the cadet of his clothes.

Cloud wasn't the only one to have missed their time together, not the only man to have yearned for the touches and caresses which brought so much pleasure. They had all wanted to do this, all four of them needing to share in this passion, but it had been only one of them with the courage to ask for it so soon. Only one of them who had been brave enough to share his needs so honestly, even if he had been hesitant to do so.

Cloud's daring request was rewarded by their undivided attention on him, as each man worked lips teeth and tongue on his highly aroused body. They lavished his delicate flesh with sensuous touches working together to prepare him, yet still competing to see who could draw the loudest sounds of pleasure from his soft lips. The blonde's moans and cries of delight were made to fill the room, the men taking satisfaction in the way his body responded to their advances, the sight of his heightened arousal making them smile and their eyes shine brightly in the faintly lit room.

Reno's clothes were removed next and he happily lay on the bed, his naked body very obviously aroused by the current situation. He moaned softly as Cloud moved away from the general and the soldier, leaving their wondrous foreplay behind, and began to focus his attention on the Turks erection. Reno moaned louder as the cadet's nimble fingers began to play with the swollen flesh which jutted out from his body, the blonde working effortlessly to tease the hard length with delicate yet firm strokes. The Turk felt a shudder run through him, felt the first tiny contraction of muscles low down in his body, knew that the small amount of warm liquid which now aided the cadet's movements was from his own body. He opened his eyes to gaze up at the blonde and his body shivered as bright blue, lust filled orbs looked down at him. The glowing spheres now filled with a perfect mixture of innocence and mischief, the intensity of both emotions shining fiercely against the cadet's delicate features, and all of it aimed at him.

Cloud smiled as Reno's body responded to the look on his face. He had wanted the Turk to see the heated look in his eyes, wanted the man to know that this merging of their bodies was not going to be without wickedly pleasurable torture on the cadet's part. The blonde smiled as he moved back a little and began to lower his head towards Reno's body, his eyes never leaving the bright green of the Turk's as he slowly came to stop just above the hard length of flesh below him. He made sure that their eyes stayed connected as his tongue came out from between pale pink lips and began to slowly work its way along the red head's body.

Reno's breath came in small gasps as Cloud's eyes began to burn with blue fire, as the cadet drew him in like the male version of a mythological siren. His breath hitched as the cadet's tongue began to lick stroke and caress his arousal, Cloud's eyes never leaving his as the blonde worked his way up along the length. Reno bit down on his bottom lips as the sensations caused his erection to twitch, as each slick caress caused more pre-cum to leak from the end of the highly aroused organ. He gasped as the combination of watching and feeling Cloud teasing him in such a blessed way began to melt his brain and shuddered as the warm wet muscle played over the swollen head of his erection, lapping gently at the fluid which had formed there.

"Sweet Gaia, Cloud, you're killing me" he cried, his head snapping back, as the cadet's tongue pressed against the slit. The firm yet flexible organ, delving into the gap in search of more of the salty fluid.

Cloud chuckled softly as he rose up slightly and it was all Reno could do to hold himself together. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he gathered himself. The Turk drew in several desperate breaths, forcing himself to calm, willing his body to hold on a little longer. He brought his head back up, to meet the cadet's face, and as their eyes connected he saw the intention flash within the blue jewels before him.

A second later and Reno cried out as the cadet's head lowered over his groin, as warm lips encased his body, drawing the throbbing flesh into the heat of the blonde's mouth. The Turk's body jerked against the bed, his back arching off the mattress, while his hips remained held in place by Cloud's weight on them. He could feel the rush of completion coursing through his body, could feel the heated suction on his body drawing the release from him too soon and he cried out in both need and frustration. The desire to climax was beating within him like a raging storm across the land, but the craving to feel the cadet moving above him was stronger. In a desperate attempt to save himself Reno pulled away, forcing Cloud's mouth to release his quivering hardness from its sumptuous prison, and grabbed at the base of his erection applying pressure to the dangerously aroused organ. The act came just in time and the Turk groaned in both joy at having saved himself and loss of not allowing the completion which part of him so desperately wanted.

"Sweet Gaia, that was close" Reno gasped as he collapsed back against the mattress, his sweat soaked body trembling uncontrollably.

"Sorry" Cloud whispered, his voice only sounding half apologetic.

"Now why don' I believe you?" Reno asked as he looked up at the cadet suspiciously.

Cloud didn't answer with words, but the sudden devilish grin on his face and the flash of light in his eyes let Reno know he had been right.

"You are the devil in disguise, you know that, right?" Reno commented as Cloud began to move towards him.

The Turk gulped as the predatory look returned to the cadet's face and he moaned loudly as Cloud began to work his body again. The wonderful touches bringing the delicate flesh between his legs back to its full glory.

Sephiroth and Zack had helped to prepare the cadet and Turk, enjoying the way they could partake in the build up to Cloud's request in being with Reno. They had happily moved back from the pair, once the blonde was ready, deciding to sit in silence and watch the scene play out in front of them. Neither had expected the cadet to be so torturously cruel in his sensuous advances on Reno, nor had they predicted that he would become such a predator in his assault on the man's body. The display had left both the general and soldier breathless, their own bodies pulsating with need, the swollen flesh between their legs being confined by clothing which was suddenly to tight. There was no way they could partake in this activity, the Turks body being pinned by the cadet's, but they could still enjoy their own pleasure beside the pair. It only took a minute for their bodies to be free of the clothes they wore, the material being ripped off in places where the zips or buttons would not give easily. Pale skin meet with bronze as both men fell onto the bed beside Cloud and Reno, their own desires burning brightly, their hands and mouths moving frantically to taste, tease and caress each other's bodies endlessly.

It wasn't long before the general began to dominate most of the advances and the soldier happily gave himself over to the demands of his commanding officer, his body eagerly accepting the attention which was lavished upon it. Zack knew that he was breathing hard, could feel the rise and fall of his chest as it drew in shaky breaths and sensed the trails of sweat which began to glide across his body. He knew that the general was also strongly aroused, could feel their equally firm erections touching as their bodies moved against each other, as gloriously slick sweat soaked skin slid together. The soldier pushed his hips forward to meet that long thick flesh, to touch his own hardness against it, to offer himself to its presence within his body. But the general had other ideas.

"Lie on your back" Sephiroth ordered gently and Zack complied without question.

He settled his body to rest on the mattress, a short distance away from Reno's, and shivered as he heard the Turk moan loudly knowing that the cadet was once again teasing the red head. A strong hand grasped his chin gently, the forceful grip of fingers not painful, but dangerously close to bruising the skin.

"I want you to watch them" the general informed the soldier, as their eyes were made to meet. "You will see what they do to each other as I feed on your flesh, as I suck the vey life from your body."

Zack's breath hitched in his throat and he gulped loudly as the general's eyes bore into his own. The soldier knew he had no choice in this, knew he could not argue even if he had wanted too, and knew that Sephiroth would indeed consume him easily. He allowed his head to be turned towards the others, let his eyes connect with Cloud and Reno's bodies as they began to move the cadet into position above the Turk's erection, as the general's lips began an agonisingly slow decent of his body towards its goal.

Although he was fully aware of what was going on beside him Reno only had eyes for the cadet. He grasped the blonde's hips gentle pulling the younger man forward, drawing Cloud's delicious body further up his, forcing their throbbing erections to press together. The contact drew sounds of pleasure from both their throats and Reno's grip tightened on the cadet, stilling the blonde's body, as Cloud began to rock himself against the Turk's firm quivering touch.

"Cloud" he gasped his voice strained. "I want to be inside you, now" he demanded, his eyes locking onto the others to show his need for this.

The cadet felt the heat in the Turk's look, knew the insistent plea was not just a request, understood that it was time for both of them to move and join together. With Reno's held Cloud raised himself up on his knees and moved forward so that his body hovered above the Turks, the swollen flesh of the red head's arousal just touching the entrance to his body. The blonde trembled and a shiver ran up his spine, as the head of Reno's erection connected with his body, as the feeling of that firm smooth surface teased the ring of muscle around his opening. Cloud rode the feeling of anticipation, let his body become consumed by the need which raged through him, felt the almost hysterical desire to have the Turk's body buried deep within his own. Time seemed to slow down, the passing of seconds chimed by the sound of his heart beating in his chest, and the cadet was pulled into a strange void of silence. He counted his heart beats, heard them as if they were the only sound in the world, and knew he wouldn't be the one to move, that he wouldn't be the one to break the spell.

"Reno" he whispered, using the Turk's name as a silent plea to bring them together, hoping the red head would understand.

Reno watched in amazement as Cloud's body stilled so perfectly above him. He stared in wonder as the cadet's eyes closed to the sensation of being touched so intimately, as the blonde's face began to tilt upwards, as his spine slowly curved backwards. The Turk could feel the tension in their bodies as he fought the craving to enter, as the slick warmth of the cadet's body pushed down gently against him, forcing a little more of the swollen head just inside the opening, but not going all the way. He gripped the blonde's hips as the intensity of this merging drove him past anything they had shared before. He was so close to losing control, so close to taking what he wanted without consent that it was beginning to break him.

There were no words to describe the Turks' emotions when he heard his name escaping the cadet's sweet lips, no way of explaining how desperately he had needed that permission to bring them together. He had no restraint to draw this out, no control to make the entry slow as it should be and could only choke out an apology as he forced the cadet's body down upon his own. The sensations overwhelmed him as his body rose up to meet the cadet's decent, the motions impaling the blonde with his hard length, his throbbing mass embedding itself deep within the tight warmth of Cloud's body making them both cry out.

Cloud's curved posture convulsed and his head snapped back as a loud cry of pleasure escaped his lips, tearing at the lining of his throat as it poured from his body into the darkened room. The sound carried easily and the eyes of three men were instantly drawn to his shaking form as it remained poised over Reno's body, encasing the Turk's erection in firm rippling muscles.

"Cloud?" Reno breathed concern showing in his eyes.

"I'm ok" Cloud gasped, adjusting his body slowly so that it eased its grip around the Turks intruding flesh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..."

"Ssshhh" Cloud said, cutting Reno's words off with a finger to the red heads lips. "I'm ok" he repeated his blue eyes shining brightly to show there was no pain, that there was no discomfort beyond what was normal, that the act of merging had been pleasurable.

Reno silently nodded and adjusted his grip on the blonde's hips so it was softer now and more supportive rather than controlling. Cloud smiled down at the man beneath him and moved his body, slowly drawing his smaller frame up the hard length. He lifted himself so that once again he sat balanced at the very end of Reno's body, this time with the head remaining just inside as it was held in place by the sensitive rings of muscle there.

Reno knew what was coming, could see the act glowing within the cadet's eyes as they took on a wickedly delightful look. He drew in a deep breath and held it, willing himself to remain in place as this time Cloud's body forced itself down upon his, driving him up even deeper than before. It was the Turks' turn to cry out loudly, to voice his pleasure of the searing heat which crushed his body in a fierce grip, to share his joyous state with the world around him.

Zack's mouth was dry, his breathing was ragged and he was sure that his heart was about to escape his chest at any moment. Cloud's cry had been heart stopping, the blonde's sounds of unexpected pleasure filling the room and distracting him from the general's attack on his body. At first he had been worried, the sound being so loud, but he had quickly understood there was no reason to be concerned. He watched with baited breath as the blonde had risen once more, slowly climbing up to the top of Reno's glistening erection and then hesitated there, building up the tension between them. Zack's heart skipped a beat as the cadet's body suddenly moved down that slick swollen length, enclosing it within his own body and forcing sounds of pleasure to escape the Turk's mouth. His breath hitched at not only the highly erotic scene playing out before him, but also the sudden assault on his own body. The warmth of Sephiroth's mouth as it consumed him and swallowed him down, as the silver haired man's lips descended around his throbbing erection and began to lick, suck and bit down gently. Zack moaned adding his own sounds of pleasure to the room, as the general began to feast on the tender flesh just as he had promised.

Sephiroth had turned his head away from the sun kissed skin beneath him as the blonde's cry echoed through the room, but he quickly saw that the cadet's body radiated heat and pleasure. Seeing that there was no need for concern he had turned his attention back towards the soldier. It was no accident that his mouth found the hard length at the same time as Cloud's body took Reno's into it once more, the general having found the act to be quite fitting to his needs as well as his own pleasure to observe. He took as much of the soldier's pulsating organ into his mouth as possible and then worked his tongue against it, following the contours easily as he teased sounds of pleasure from the raven haired mans lips. Sephiroth could feel his own body reacting to the show, was very much aware of the heat which pooled and bulged between his legs, and growled at the knowledge that that he could not enter the soldier to relieve that pressure. Zack was not prepared for it, had not been made ready for such an event, was not capable of accepting the general's body without experiencing pain. Having no way to satisfy that need Sephiroth pushed it aside and concentrated on bringing the soldier to completion, on the desire to taste Zack's release as it poured into his mouth, and his hunger to suck the raven haired man dry as promised.

Cloud rode Reno's body just as he had wanted to, his hips driving up and down over the Turks body, forcing it go deeper and harder as the pace increased. He was grateful for the red heads hands at the top of his thighs, the touch helping to give him focus. The gentle grip also guiding him to not just move up and down, but also backwards and forwards over the thick length. The cadet moaned in pleasure as his body ground down and the angel of the decent found his sweet spot, found that place within him that stole his breath and made him want more. He held that position now, continued to move his body so that it always pushed the Turks swollen flesh against that place, rushing him even closer to completion.

Reno recognised the change in Cloud's gasping breaths, heard the pitch in his moans change, felt the cadet's position fix more on one spot as it moved above him. He could guess that Cloud had found his 'happy place' and somehow that made his own tightened arousal even more obvious, pushing his body closer to its own climax. He drew in a shaky breath as Cloud rode him, as the blonde's body began to break down his restraint, as the tight warmth consuming him began to grow more insistent of his release. The Turk knew he couldn't hold on, could feel his heart skipping as the orgasm approached. In an act of pure desperation, of not being the only one to break, he grabbed at the cadet's weeping erection. The pre-cum created the perfect lubrication to Reno's attack, providing a slick surface between hard smooth skin and long strong fingers, forming an irresistible demand for completion.

Cloud cried out as his body convulsed in Reno's hand, as hot seed spilled from him onto the Turk's fingers and stomach coating it in a wash of white liquid. He had no control over the rest of his body as it bucked above the red heads hips, as each jerking movement only added to the frantic rocking motions, driving Reno's body even further into him. The next second he felt the Turk's release within him, felt the hot spray that was Reno's own seed filling his body, savoured in the sensation of being filled in such a wondrous way.

Reno cried out as Cloud's body broke first, as the cadet's frantic motions ripped the climax from him, tearing away any chance of drawing out the sensation longer. The lithe body of the blonde assaulted him, repeatedly grinding against him pushing his body even deeper, as it drew the fluid of his own release out of him. They moved together as one, the waves of pleasure carrying them away on a sea of ecstasy.

When the last of the convulsions eased and the rush of excitement had passed Cloud's drained body slumped forward on Reno's chest. They held each other as the shuddering muscles beneath sweat soaked skin calmed to a mere trembling and felt their chests heaving as hearts raced wildly together.

"You're amazing" Reno whispered against the blonde's ear.

"You're pretty impressive yourself" Cloud chuckled back softly.

Neither Turk nor cadet had witnessed the soldier's release only moments ago, so lost in their own pleasure, the raven haired mans breathing and heart rate now matching their own. But as Zack lay spent and breathless beside them, the general found he was the only one to not have felt completion. His body ached in a desperate way, craved the feel of a body beneath it, wanted to fill a tight warm space and feel release. There was only one body which could provide that experience for him now, only one glorious form which was prepared enough to accommodate his need without delay or pain.

Cloud gasped loudly as he suddenly felt his body being lifted up off Reno's, no longer to have the Turk's flaccid spent flesh sheathed within him, and moved to kneel beside the soldier who had been watching them.

"Sephiroth" he cried recognising the feel of the embrace that held him close.

"Ssshhh Cloud, relax."

Cloud felt it then, felt the general's hard length as it began to push against his trembling body, making its way towards his opening, ready to enter and fill him once more.

He was still stretched, still slick from their advances on his body, still filled with the hot liquid which had been Reno's release.

"Seph ... I ... I can't" the cadet gasped desperately.

"Yes, you can" the general breathed against his ear.

"It's too soon" the blonde groaned as the swollen flesh began to push inside him, burying itself deep into his quivering body.

"It's never too soon" the voice whispered into him and Cloud felt his body react.

The cadet felt his body come alive once more as the muscles deep within him, which had been convulsing frantically only moments ago, begin to spasm in pleasure at the intrusion. He gasped as they rippled along the hardness which impaled him and felt his own tender flesh as it twitched and began to rise once more.

"Oh Gaia" Cloud cried out as the general pushed in harder, deeper, knowing that the blonde could take it after such excessive love making with the Turk only moments ago.

"You see, you can do it" he purred.

Cloud didn't have a chance to respond as he suddenly found himself being moved, his body being forced forwards to rest on hands and knees, the general still embedded deep within him.

Sephiroth used his strength to control the blonde's lithe body, his strong legs driving the blonde forward to his knees in front of him, his hands forcing the cadet's arms to support his new position on the bed. He kept his hips in place, not wanting to lose that contact, not willing to give up on the control it allowed him to have over the blonde. He smiled in an almost ferial way as Cloud cried out again, the new arrangement having broken through the cadet's apprehension.

Cloud knew the sound had come from him, knew it was futile to deny the effect this was having on his body, but it still felt too soon. There was pressure building within him and it almost hurt, the last orgasm having been so recent, the next growing too quickly. He cried out as his body was compelled to move, as the general's insistency and power pushed against him, impaling deep within him breaking down his resolve. The hard swollen flesh began to pound within him, driving itself over the most sensitive of areas with every intrusion. The sensation had Cloud seeing stars, his breath catching in his throat, his heart hammering painfully against his ribcage. There was no breath in his body to cry out, no air to voice his rising pleasure, the sounds died before they even had chance to pass over his open lips.

Sephiroth could feel it, could hear the raging heart beat it the form beneath him, knew the cadet was close again by the way his body began to tremble. He held the blonde tightly, pulling the cadet's hips back, forcing the pale flesh to be pressed harder against him. Each thrust became more urgent, the need to make the wonderful creature before him cry out again, pushing him past rational thought. The general was not too far gone to know that there was another way he could touch the blonde, another form of contact which would bring the cadet to his climax. He quickly adjusted his grip to wrap one arm around the slim waist holding Cloud in place, while the other snaked round so that a strong hand could to grasp the blonde's weeping erection and begin to massage the throbbing organ.

Cloud gasped silently, the breath catching in his throat, as smooth fingers locked around his body kneading the swollen flesh between his legs. His head bowed forward allowing golden spikes to fall across his face masking the combined look of pain and pleasure on his delicate features. There was sweat pouring from his body now, the liquid running in rivets across his back and down his sides following the contours of developing muscles. He bit down on his bottom lip as the familiar feeling began to form, as tension and a heavy tightness started to grow in his stomach, as the muscles deep within him began to convulse uncontrollably in anticipation. Cloud knew what was coming, knew the joy it would bring, but it was still too soon. He was already spent, surely there was nothing left to give.

Sephiroth shoved against the cadet's body and bit back his own cry of pleasure. The blonde was not fighting him, not intentionally, but his body was beginning to react in preparation for release. The general felt himself, buried deep with the tight warmth of Cloud's body, as the muscles began to clench tightly around him. The strong rippling sensation was breaking down his control, causing him to lose his rhythm, and he wasn't ready to give in yet. He wanted to feel the cadet's body as it bucked beneath him, wanted to hold the blonde's release as it dripped through his fingers, wanted to drown in Cloud's scent as he came. Sephiroth knew that his momentum into the blonde's body was perfect for pushing Cloud towards that ledge, so now he focused his attention on the hard aroused organ in his hands, and began to move his fingers in a steady series of movements. At the same time he forced himself deeper within the blonde, preparing to push the cadet over the edge and into the pleasure filled abyss below.

Cloud's body was not his own, not anymore. Somewhere along the way, as Sephiroth had attacked his senses, he had been consumed by the man. There was nothing left of him now, nothing but the light which surrounded him, the pounding of his heart in his ears, the need to breath screaming through his body. There was no blood in his veins only need, the need to be filled, the need for release. He didn't care anymore, didn't acknowledge the way his body cried out desperately that this completion would hurt. He just wanted it to happen.

The cadet came first, just as Sephiroth had wanted and he drank in every part of the experience, soaking up every sensation like a sponge. The blonde's body convulsed beneath him, forcing itself against him as it bucked repeatedly, driving his own body deeper within it. His hand became warm and slick as Cloud's release spilled out, a fraction of what it could be, but still so very welcome. He heard the silently pained cry which the cadet bit back, knew it was because the freedom of this precious liquid had come at a price, understood that the coupling had indeed been too soon for the blonde. He quickly threw the guilt to one side, prepared to deal with it later, and let the joy of the moment carry him away.

Cloud's world disappeared as Sephiroth's actions ripped the orgasm from his body. The cadet was aware of the searing pleasure as his body gave release. His already depleted form expelling more of that white seed onto the general's hand, as the ache of being pumped dry tore through him. He couldn't control his limbs as they shuddered violently against the body behind him, above him, within him. He could only ride the happiness that this melding of bodies brought, could only let himself fall into the void where joy, delight and indescribable bliss existed. The cadet didn't think it was possible to feel anything else then, so lost in his floating world of hormonally induced delirium, but he had been so very wrong. The world came crashing back to meet him as Sephiroth's body slammed into him one last time, the general shoving as much of his hard pulsating flesh deep into the blonde as he could, forcing its way towards Cloud's very heart.

Sephiroth cried out as the cadets' body gave way to his advances, as the blonde's hold on him became almost painful. The muscles clamping down around his arousal, forcing the release from his body to fill the warm place it currently resided within. He felt the shudders which coursed through his body as the liquid was shot from his throbbing flesh, felt the cadet's body welcome it and try to draw more from him, the muscles surrounding him gripping tightly.

The waves of pleasure swept through both bodies, consuming both general and cadet in the fiery heat of passion. They rode the storm of their shared needs, gasping loudly and fighting to feel more, needing to feel more. Each separate movement became connected until their bodies danced a private waltz, which only they could understand.

The dance ended abruptly as Cloud's sweaty, exhausted form collapsed beneath him. The cadet's arms no longer supporting his body, but hanging weak and useless, as he slumped forward in the general's grasp. Sephiroth's grip on the blonde's waist tightened drawing the heaving body closer to his own shaking form. With their bodies pressed so tightly together he could now hear the cadet's heart pounding dangerously fast in his chest, could feel the frantic desperate breaths being drawn in.

"Cloud?" he asked, his voice trembling from the experience but also with a small amount of worry.

Cloud's head bobbed slightly and a deeper breath was heard as the cadet swooned in his arms. The general could smell blood now and fearing the worst quickly withdrew his body from the blondes, before laying the cadet gently onto the bed.

"Cloud?" he repeated adjusting the quivering mass of limbs so he could examine the cadet better.

"Spiky?" Zack's voice cut in, his concern also rising at the familiar smell.

They quickly worked together to examine the blonde, checking for injuries that could account for the metallic scent of copper which still filled the air. Their hands worked carefully to move his body onto its front and then side, checking that he had not received any tears or damage from the general's demanding advances.

"I don't get it" Zack said his voice a little panicked "I can't see any blood."

"Maybe we should get him to the infirmary, there might be internal damage" Reno said already slipping his trousers on.

"I didn't mean to be so rough" Sephiroth choked, his hands now stroking the back of the cadet's head, fingers trailing gently through golden spikes.

"It wasn't anything more than normal" Zack reassured the general as he stood, already pulling his trousers up and doing the fastenings.

"Are you sure?"

Zack could see the pain then and it was a look he had never imagined he would see in the general's eyes. It was also a look that he never wanted to see again.

"I'm sure. Don't forget I was watching ... we were watching." He paused as Sephiroth's eyes began to fill with doubt and self loathing. "You did not lose control." He told the man sternly, forcing the general's gaze to meet his.

"Sometimes I do not know my own strength" Sephiroth admitted sadly.

"Hey, he said you didn't lose control and you didn't. Just believe the man" Reno cut in before Zack could respond

Before anyone else could speak the Turk strode back towards the bed, now fully dressed, and began to gently shake the cadet's shoulder.

"Cloud? Cloud can you her me?" he asked making his voice loud enough to hear but keeping the tone gentle. "Cloud if you can hear me I need you to look at me."

There was a brief pause as the cadet's semiconscious body shifted slightly under his touch and all three men unconsciously held their breaths. A second later and Cloud's shoulders slipped backwards causing his head to loll round so that his half lidded eyes could look up at them. It was all the blonde could manage, his body refusing to cooperate anymore, but it was enough for his lovers to look at his face. It was now, as they took in his graceful features, that the damage was revealed and the men saw the swollen lip. They saw the teeth marks which had punctured the fragile skin, saw where he had bitten through the delicate flesh, and saw the fresh blood which now marred his chin.

"Oh, thank Gaia" Zack gasped sinking back onto the bed, his body giving out on him as his worst fears disappeared.

"Cloud" Sephiroth said, his voice tinged with pain as he ran a hand across the blonde's jaw tracing the edges of the injury.

"Shit" Reno exclaimed, also relived by the knowledge of where the blood was coming from, but also taking in the sight of the painful injury.

"Uuuggghhh" Cloud groaned his head flopping back to lie on the bed.

"It's ok Spiky, it's ok" Zack said reassuringly as he ran a hand through the cadet's hair.

"I'll get the materia" Reno informed them before disappearing from the room

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, waiting for the cadet's eyes to focus on him again "I am sorry for rushing you."

"Sssssooo Kaaayy" the cadet slurred through damaged lips, the swelling making his disorientated words even more worrying.

"I'm back" Reno unnecessarily announced a moment later, dropping down on the bed beside the cadet as he handed the materia to Zack.

"Let me, please" Sephiroth asked, holding his hands out to the soldier.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I caused this so I should heal it."

"I's ooo kay" Cloud repeated, as his world began to come back into focus again.

He looked up at them taking in the worried expressions, while blinking his eyes to clear the bleary imagines in front of him. He tried to smile gently, to reassure them that he was alright, but the stabbing pain it caused turned his face into a small scowl instead.

"Owww" he voiced, raising fingers up to touch the injury.

"Lie still" Sephiroth ordered gently, as Zack caught his hand and stopped it from going any higher.

Cloud sighed heavily to show his frustration, but didn't argue, as he was encouraged to relax back against the bed while they healed him. He closed his eyes as the familiar tingle of energy washed over him, felt the general direct it towards his lips and then down to other parts of his body. Cloud knew he wasn't hurt there, not in the way Sephiroth feared, but he was feeling a little sore so the warm sensation was welcomed as it helped to ease the aches and discomfort within him.

"Better?" Zack asked gentle as the cadet's body began to relax, the wound now healed.

"I'm fine" Cloud sighed happily, glad that he was able to smile without causing needle like pain to shoot through his face.

"Had us worried there for a sec kid" Reno added, the escape of air from his lungs showing he had been more than worried.

"Not a kid" Cloud replied scowling softly, his lips retaining a small quirk of a smile.

"Sure" the Turk responded taking the look to mean he wasn't in trouble for the slip.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked gently.

"Yes Cloud" was the hesitant reply.

"You were right."

"Huh?" Sephiroth responded, for once at a loss for words.

"I can do it ... could do it ... did do it I guess" Cloud babbled, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Do what?" Zack asked, without even thinking.

"You know" Cloud said blushing. "More than once."

Zack was the first to laugh, the warm cheerful sound filling the suddenly silent room. Cloud could only blush harder as Reno quickly joined in and even Sephiroth dared to chuckle softly at the comment.

"Glad I amuse you" Cloud said, smiling at their humour while rolling his eyes.

Deciding to ignore the three men as they enjoyed the amusement that his embarrassment brought, Cloud began to move himself off the bed. He had barely sat up, swinging his legs round so his feet could touch the floor when three pairs of hands stopped him. He gazed up into their faces trying to read the expressions, but each man held a different look and even then it never stayed the same, flicking from one emotion to another.

"I'm fine" Cloud repeated, hoping this was the correct answer to whatever questions they were silently asking him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You used the healing materia on me didn't you? I'm fine, honest."

"Then where are you going?"

"To shower" Cloud replied hesitantly.

"That's a great idea Spiky" Zack almost cheered as he scooped the surprised blonde up into his arms.

"Zack, put me down."

"No way, you're mine" Zack growled softly against the cadet's ear as they moved out of the bedroom.

The sensation of the warm air and gentle vibrations against his skin made Cloud's body shiver, as little jolts of electricity ran down his spin to the warmth of his groin. This quickly mixed with the feel of Zack's firm chest pressed against him, the warm sun kissed skin rubbing his body as he was carried. Cloud drew in a shaky breath as they entered the bathroom, as the soldier moved to turn the shower on while continuing to hold him close.

The cadet focused on the sound of the water running, tried to picture it as he felt his body starting to respond to so much contact with the raven haired man. Hands moved on his body adjusting their hold for a moment and suddenly Cloud was very aware that Zack was naked as the soldier's erection brushed against his backside. The effect it had on the cadet's body was a mixture of joy and apprehension. Cloud knew he had been healed and that the feel of Zack inside him would be wonderful but he was also worried that, in his present condition, the act would probably render him unconscious.

"Zack, I can't, not again" he breathed, tightening his hold around the soldier's neck.

"Don't worry, I think twice is more than enough for you right now." The soldier teased gently. "I just want to enjoy a shower with you, can't help the way you make my body react, can I"

Cloud shook his head silently against the bronze toned muscle and trembled slightly in the soldier's arms. A moment later and he was lowered to the floor to stand on his own two feet. In this position the soldier's hardened flesh no longer probed against his rear, but instead pushed against his hip caught between their bodies being pressed so close together. Cloud wasn't sure if this was an improvement or not, his body still enjoying the fell of Zack against it, reacting to the raven haired man's presence like a sweet intoxication. He sighed as the soldier urged him forward into the shower, the warm water falling down over his sweat soaked skin, washing away all traces of his earlier activities with Reno and Sephiroth.

Zack knew to behave himself, knew that Cloud was not used to so much attention in such a short space of time, but by Gaia it was so damned hard. The blonde's form had been a wonder to see as it rode the Turk's body to completion, a breathtaking sight as it fell into submission under the general's advances, and now it was a wicked temptation in his hands. He drew in a shaky breath as he guided the cadet under the steady stream of water, the temperature being just right to ease any remaining stiffness in the blonde, the stream slowly filling the room to create a calming atmosphere. The soldier noted how the cadet's pale skin began to change in tone and texture, as the gentle spray played across his shoulders and down his body trying to clean the evidence of his pleasure away. Before Zack knew what he was doing he had lifted one of the bottles of shampoo from its rack and emptied some of the scented liquid onto his hand. His hands now acted of their own accord as they began to massage the solution into the cadet's hair, creating a foamy lather, which he proceeded to spread throughout the blonde's golden spikes. A small moan of pleasure could be heard from the younger man as the soldier's hands worked to massage his scalp, while washing the hair, and Zack let his body relax into the motions.

Cloud knew he had moaned, knew it was because the contact he felt was stirring things inside him, and hoped that Zack hadn't noticed what the sound really meant. The cadet felt the soldier's body as it moved against him, as strong hands worked a magic on his body as they spread the shampoo in his hair. The blonde felt himself relax as the suds were rinsed from his head, closing his eyes as the slick solution glided over his body, tracing every contour and sculptured muscles in its decent. Cloud felt his heart sink a little as Zack hands came away from his head, knowing that the task was finished, expecting the soldier to attend to his own needs now. It was therefore a pleasant surprise when Zack's hands returned to his body, once again coated in a scented liquid, and began to massage his shoulders in slow sensual movements.

Zack felt Cloud's body tremble at his touch and wondered if perhaps he was going too far. He could feel the tension in the blonde's shoulders and knew it didn't belong there, knew it needed to be relieved, and began to knead the muscles gently trying to work out the kinks. He focused his attention on the task at hand and not on the delightfully arousing body in front of him, but it was getting harder to deny his need. Zack coughed softly to clear his throat and adjusted his body so it wasn't as close to Cloud's as it had been before. He didn't want to upset the blonde by poking him in the back with what was becoming a dangerously aroused piece of flesh between his legs.

Cloud felt Zack move away, felt the sudden loss of that contact and knew he wanted it back. The blondes mind raced to way up the pro's and con's of taking this activity further. His time with Reno had been wonderful and his time with Sephiroth had been mind blowing. The experience of being taken again so close after the first had left him seeing stars and incapacitated, he could only imagine what another merging of bodies would do to him now, but all Cloud knew was that he wanted it. He knew that somehow the materia had not only healed him, but also refreshed his body enough to try this and it was something he wanted to try. Pushing aside all doubt the blonde leant back against the soldier's body, felt the hard length press up against him, allowed the deep moan to escape his lips signalling his own arousal.

Having been lost in his own thoughts of control Zack was caught unprepared for the blonde's sudden movement against him, or for the sound of pleasure which spilled from the cadet's lips. His hands stilled on Cloud's back as he shuddered involuntarily against the slick flesh in front of him, his erection sliding easily between them, drawing a small moan from his own lips.

"Cloud" he gasped softly, forcing his whole body to still.

"Yes" Cloud breathed back heavily.

"I thought ... I thought you ..." but the words were lost to gasps of pleasure as Cloud's body began to move against him.

"I can do this Zack, I want to do this" the cadet confessed his words filled with heat.

"Are you sure?" the soldier choked, his restraint weakening.

"Fuck me Zack, fuck me and fill me with your body" Cloud moaned.

Zack's only response was to growl, a deep rumbling sound which past his lips and travelled into the cadet's body making him writhe against the soldier's soap covered chest and hips. They both knew they were ready for this, that Zack's arousal was ready to enter the cadet and that the blonde was more than ready to accept him, but still they didn't rush the moment.

Zack slid his hands down the blonde's neck, slowly following the outline of his shoulder blades, moving out over the broad expanse of his smooth back. The soldier took his time to spread the soapy lather over as much skin as he could, moving his arms under the cadet's to wrap them around the blonde's slim waist. Even then the soldier didn't stop, his hands continuing to work, covering every inch of Cloud's body. Zack marvelled at his ability to stay above the cadet's waist, to only move his hands above the delightfully tempting area, and never touch lower than the blonde's narrow hips. Each caress brought another moan of approval from soft pink lips, each tease near that area causing Cloud to whimper slightly in his arms. Zack knew it was wrong to tease the cadet like this, but it wasn't just about drawing out the anticipation, he also wanted to give Cloud more time to recover before he was taken again. The cadet might think he was ready for this, but Zack wasn't willing to take the chance just yet. Deciding that the blonde's upper body had been given enough attention Zack carefully ran his hands down Cloud's arms and locked his fingers around the cadet's delicate wrists.

Cloud's body tensed as the soldier gently griped his wrists and began to lift them, forcing his arms to rise from beside his body. He felt his breathe hitch in his throat as his hands were encourage to open flat and the palms placed against the tiled wall in front of him. This was so much like what Sephiroth had done on the bed that Cloud felt his heart skip a beat, the anticipation of being entered overwhelming him. But it never came. Instead he felt the soldier's hold on his body disappear as Zack went to his knees behind him and began to massage his calves. A shudder ran through Cloud's body as his mind fought with the pleasure of being tortured in this way and the desire to be entered surged through him. He was once again hot and hard, the swollen flesh between his legs bouncing gently as it stood proud from his body. Cloud gasped as Zack's hands moved up over his thighs, their slick touch brushing over an area of very sensitive nerve endings. Cloud's back arched pushing his hips forward into the touch, but Zack was already gone and the movement achieved nothing but leave the blonde even more frustrated.

Zack smiled as the cadet's body bucked against him, but he had seen it coming. Had felt the tension in the muscles of Cloud's thighs a second before it had been released and was able to deny the blonde the touch he clearly wanted. He let his hands drift up now, let the slow ascent of the cadet's legs be drawn out so that the blonde was practically begging through panted breaths. When he finally reached his goal Zack took great delight in the groan which could be heard above him, as his fingers played across the blonde's arousal encircling it in a tight warm grip.

The soldier rose to stand behind the cadet, his hand remaining in place and beginning to move up and down the hard length effortlessly. Zack moaned softly as Cloud pushed back against him, as the cadet's silky skin caressed his own swollen flesh, as their bodies began to demand more intimacy than just hands. He had no control of his body as it stepped forward, as it pressed the cadet up against the wall, as it pushed that hard mass between his legs up against the blonde's body. The position was wrong, the angle not right for entry, but it was just right for touch. Zack groaned as his erection slipped easily between the cadet's cheeks, the soap and water having created a smooth frictionless surface within the crevice of the blonde's body. The sensation of being surrounded but not actually entering was almost the soldier's undoing. He fought the desire to push against the blonde's body, bit back the desire to take him now like this, drawing in steadying breaths to remind himself that there was so much more to come.

Cloud's body was still rejoicing in the soldier's hand being on it, still revelling in the feel of strong fingers as they encircled the tender flesh, the calloused palms working the length commandingly. He hadn't meant to move back, hadn't wanted to disturb this control over his body, but now he had no regrets for doing it. He cried out as the soldier moved forward and forced him flat against the wall, their bodies connecting in a new and exciting way, as the soldier's throbbing erection pushed between the soft flesh of his backside. He moaned louder now as Zack's body began to move against him, as the soldier thrust his hips forward, driving that hard smooth length up along the cleft. Each motion drew sounds of pleasure and need from the cadet's lips as the soldiers erection moved against his opening, always teasing as it passed over, but never once entering the blonde's body.

"Zzzzaaacckkkk" Cloud whined in half pleasure and half frustration as the soldier continued to hold back.

Cloud knew that Zack's body was ready for this, could feel the restraint in the soldiers touch, understood the raven haired man's need to control this act of love making. It wasn't because he wanted to dominate this interaction, nor was it because he wanted to control the blonde himself, but because he didn't want to harm the cadet by rushing. In that moment Cloud loved Zack even more than he thought possible.

Zack's body was also crying out for permission to enter, it couldn't understand why it was being denied such a wonderful experience, especially when the blonde was also demanding the attention. The soldier searched inside his head, trying to find a rational thought in his mind to explain the hesitation, but his mind was gone now. There was only heat, desire and need flowing within him and it wanted to hear the cadet cry out his name again.

"I want ... to see you" the soldier groaned, as his body continued to rock against the cadet's, as it continued to probe against the opening unable to enter but still trying with every motion past it.

"Yes" Cloud gasped a second before Zack's body moved away from him.

Cloud barely had time to whimper at the loss of contact when he was spun round to face the soldier, his back now pressed up against the wall and his arms being moved to grasp around Zack's neck. The cadet understood this action, knew why it was necessary and moaned in excitement. It was no surprise then when Zack's hands grabbed the tops of his thighs and lifted him up in one smooth motion, forcing Cloud's legs to come up and wrap around his waist. Cloud used the momentum to adjust his hold on the soldier, took the opportunity to lock his arms together better, pressing their bodies closer. He felt his erection being pressed against Zack's toned abdomen, groaned at the feel as his body was caressed by the soldier's heavy breathing and gentle rocking motions. His breath hitched as the soldier's erection once again brushed against him, his body welcoming the touch, wanting to feel the raven haired man's hard length deep inside. Cloud shivered in anticipation as Zack's hands moved to support his weight, balancing him against the wall, as the soldier moved to position himself correctly. Cloud held his breath as the tip of Zack's body pressed against his opening, as the feel of the swollen head pushed into the entrance of his body, as the soldier's lust filled eyes came up to meet his own.

"I love you" Zack whispered, his violet eyes never leaving Cloud's crystal blue ones as the words passed over his lips. Then suddenly, in the space of a heartbeat, he brought their bodies together as if sealing the confession with body, heart and soul.

Cloud cried out the soldier's name, threw his head back and let the world know his joy, as the sounds of his pleasure filled the room. He convulsed uncontrollably between the wall and the soldier's body, the climax ripping through him so violently it was almost painful. It hadn't been enough for the cadet, their time connected was far too short, but the release he felt was no less because of it. Cloud felt his body clench down on the soldier's body as it continued to thrust into him, as the hard flesh drove its way into his wanting body, pushing and pulling with and against the wall of muscles that encircled it. The cadet cried out again as his body gave release for a third time, as the very last drop of his essence was emptied from him, and left his heated flesh to wash over the soldier's stomach.

Zack held on tightly as the waves of pleasure began to course through him, as the blonde's body thrashed against him, knowing he was to blame for the cadet's completion begin so soon. He had wanted this melding of bodies to last longer, had wanted to draw out the sensation as long as possible, but his need to say those words had been too strong. He didn't regret them, would never regret them, but still they had been Cloud's undoing. The feel of the cadet's body was too much now, the muscles crushing his body as it moved deep within the tight warmth that was Cloud. He felt the pressure give way like a dam breaking and let himself get washed away, drowning in the orgasm that poured though him. The soldier felt his body give under the assault of rippling muscles along its hard length, felt it begin to fill the cadet with his hot seed as it escaped his body. He continued to move against the blonde, pushing him harder into the wall, forcing his pulsating length to go deeper within the cadet. He shuddered as his throbbing flesh became spent, as his legs turned to jelly and gave way beneath him unable to support their combined weight anymore. He slid to his knees on the shower floor, his body still impaling Cloud's, pinning the blonde's body between the wall and his own.

Both soldier and cadet sat gasping for breath, both holding the other in trembling arms, as the sea of emotions consumed them. The water continued to fall upon their bodies as they cradled each other in a loving embrace, their hearts beating frantically against each other's chest. It was the cadet how moved first, who raised his head up to catch the soldier's lips in a passionate kiss. Zack responded to the caress of lips eagerly and let himself fall into the wonders of the moment. Cloud broke away from the kiss first, his need for air still very strong, panting loudly as his head fell to rest on the soldier's shoulder. Zack ran the fingers of one hand through the cadet's soaking hair, pushing wet spike away from the blonde's face so his eyes could be seen more clearly.

Cloud looked up then, drawn by Zack's tender caress, to meet the soldier's eyes. Both remained silent as crystal blue meet bright violet, as hearts connected through unspoken words, as souls touched through an unseen bond. There was nothing else in this world, nothing but them and this moment in time.

"I love you" Cloud whispered, his words an echo of the ones Zack had spoken only a few minutes ago.

The soldier smiled drawing the cadet to rest against him once more, his hold on the blonde becoming tighter but still remaining gentle. There was nothing more which could be said between them, nothing that would even come close to describing this feeling between them.

A soft knock at the bathroom door interrupted their thoughts and a nervous cough could be heard outside before a voice spoke.

"You guys ok in there, or do I need to get the materia?" Reno called, his voice gently teasing but also holding a hint of concern.

"We're good" Zack called back, glad his voice didn't betray the shaking which still seemed to plague his limbs.

"Ok, well the bed sheets have been changed so .... when you're ready" the Turk informed them his words trailing off at the end.

"Be there in five" Zack responded, the temptation of a comfortable bed already calling to his exhausted body.

They listened as Reno's footsteps walked away, the Turk being deliberately louder than necessary to let them know he was moving away.

"You ok?" Zack asked smiling down at the cadet.

Cloud would have responded but the yawn which escaped him cut off any sound he wanted to make. Zack laughed softly as he began to move their bodies so he could rise to his feet again. Thanking Gaia for giving him back some abilities he turned off the water and focused his attention back to the cadet and on getting them dried off.

It was closer to ten minutes later that Zack found himself lying on his back on fresh, clean bed sheets. His body was comfortably pressed between the general's and the Turks, as Cloud's delicate form rested on his chest, the blonde cradled safely in his arms. The bed was warm and inviting as the soldier's eye lids became heavy, the sound of Reno's soft snoring making his fight to stay awake even harder. Cloud was already asleep, his gentle breathing and slow steady heart beat lulling Zack into a dream like state. He was tired now, unable to deny the sandman's pull as his body relaxed against the soft mattress beneath him.

"Go to sleep Zack" Sephiroth's voice gently ordered from beside him.

"I will" Zack replied softly, his eyes blinking to remain open.

"He will still be here in the morning" the general informed the soldier, chuckling a little.

"He's wonderful, isn't he," the soldier sighed happily, no longer able to keep his eyes open.

"Indeed, it is something I have considered more than once."

But Zack didn't hear the general's word's, having drifted away into a land of dreams and sweet innocence and purity.

Sephiroth looked upon his lovers and smiled as he took in the sight of black, red and blonde hair against the bed's pale sheets. He feasted upon the melding of bronze, pearl and oyster hued skin wrapped tightly together in a loving embrace and knew that they were his. His mind drifted to the cadet more now, as he lowered himself onto the bed, and adjusted his position to wrap a protective arm across their bodies.

Something had changed this night, something important had taken place to bring them all closer together, something which could not be denied. The general knew what that something was, understood that it was Cloud who brought about this event in their relationship. They had all claimed the blonde tonight, all shared in being a part of his pleasure, and he in turn had claimed all of them.

Sephiroth smiled as sleep carried him away, his last thoughts being of the cadet and the world he had created for them.


End file.
